


Hold my Hand

by Freshluxe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Gen, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshluxe/pseuds/Freshluxe
Summary: After a long, boring day of fishing, Killua is surprised when Gon suddenly wants to hold his hand.Based on a prompt called "Hand Holding."





	Hold my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Characters created by Yoshihiro Togashi.
> 
> Takes place sometime after Killua is rescued from his family.

"The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're alive."

Orlando A. Battista

–-

The sun had barely begun to set over Whale Island, just as Killua was starting to get extremely bored. He gently kicked at the dirt beneath his sneakers, listening to Gon's expressive grunts of excitement. They had been out fishing on the edge of the island since dawn and Gon seemed to be having the time of his life. Killua sighed in frustration and laid back, gazing pensively at the blues and purples of the darkening sky.

"I don't understand how you think this is fun, Gon." He muttered, his eyes sliding over to see Gon staring at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean, Killua? Are you bored?" He inquired, a sudden sadness in his voice. Killua sat up in reply and nodded. He was running out of patience, just like the day was running out of hours.

"Can't we go exploring or something? I don't like sitting still for too long." He explained, a bit of blush crawling to his face. Gon's eyes narrowed and he turned his back. With a flick of his wrist, he cast out his fishing line once more. When he spoke, his voice was obviously filled with irritation. Fishing was one of his favorite things to do, and Gon couldn't quite grasp the fact that his best friend may not find as fun as he did.

"Killua… You've got to have patience when fishing! It's gonna be boring at times… But…" His authoritative voice drifted off to silence as he watched his blue and green bobber bounce on the tiny waves of the water.

"That's stupid… We've been out here all day! I wanna go climb some trees or… Do something!" Killua retaliated, getting mildly annoyed with Gon's sudden attitude. He stood up, carefully dusted the dirt off of his shorts and hands, and began walking to the edge of the extensive woods. "Well… I'll go by myself, if that's what you want." He lied. Killua walked leisurely ahead, a small smirk on his face. Knowing Gon would never allow him to go off on his own, nor would he want to be left alone; it wouldn't be very long before he was at his side again. He mentally counted to three before hearing Gon yell after him, along with a clack of a fishing pole being tossed to the side.

"Killua! Wait up!" Gon yelped, tripping over his feet to catch up to his most beloved friend. Killua rolled his eyes and kept walking, filled with pleasure that he was right. The forest was dark, and the sound of cicadas seemed to give the air an eerie feel. Hands shoved into his pockets, Killua stopped to wait for Gon to catch up.

"See… I knew you would come." He said, watching the raven haired boy dust himself off. Killua took this time to gaze at every detail of Gon. The sturdy body; scars and bruises from the Hunter Exam and before, his brown eyes still holding the innocence of a child, raven hair that seemed to defy gravity. Jerking his head, he felt more blush creep to his face. He couldn't believe the feelings welling up inside of him, for his best friend. He didn't know what to call it, love, desire, or whatever. He tried really hard at times to not think about it. Even though he hated the thought of it, he also understood there was no changing how he felt. Nights were getting easier to sleep through, the more he came to terms with it. However, Killua had silently vowed to never speak of this to anyone, and never confess to Gon. He decided that the words he constantly held at the tip of his tongue would more than likely destroy the relationship he had worked so hard at with Gon. Killua glanced over at the darkened woods, before looking back at Gon, who had suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Killua!" Gon yelled, startling Killua, making him fall backwards and land on his rear. Killua's heart raced at top speed, and he knew his face was ten times redder than it already had been. While he tried to catch his breath, he glared up at Gon.

"Gon! Don't… Do that!" He hissed, breathing deeply, hoping his heart would stop trying to break through his chest. Gon smiled wryly and dropped to the ground, sitting next to Killua.

"Hey… Killua… Were you really that bored? Fishing with me?" He asked, a dejected look drowning his face. Killua swallowed. He hated seeing Gon sad, especially if he was the cause. He instantly regretted his actions from before. He shook his head quickly.

"Idiot! I wasn't bored, cuz I was with you… I was bored cuz we didn't catch anything…" He sighed gently and gave Gon a kind look, a rare look that had been coming out more and more recently. "We've been out since early morning… Look its getting dark out!" He practically shouted, flailing his arms frantically. Gon grinned and pointed triumphantly at Killua's chest.

"You said it!" He squeaked, happily clapping his hands together. Killua ceased any movement and stared at Gon, confused.

"What did I say?" He asked, suddenly thinking he had said something he didn't mean to. Gon grinned wider and got closer to Killua. Killua's face flushed, the fact that he said something embarrassing became even more apparent.

"You said you weren't bored when with me!" Gon replied, excited over the tamest sentence. Killua blushed and looked at the ground. Relief spread through his body and he relaxed all of his suddenly tense muscles.

"Yeah… What did you think? That I was?" He asked, overwhelmed by the radiant heat of Gon's close body. Gon nodded a bit, leaning comfortably against the nearest tree.

"Well… I thought… Since you always wanna do something else… Maybe you were getting bored with me." He said, his voice catching in his throat. His big, brown, eyes stared at the ground and Killua saw the worry in them. He gulped down the lump in his throat before counting to ten in his head. If he was going to say it, it was now or never. It couldn't be that bad, especially if he worded things the right way.

"Gon… I could never be bored with you. See… Being with you is fun… And I don't wanna be anywhere else or with anyone else." He breathed, almost in a whisper. Gon looked up quickly, able to catch everything said and smiled brightly.

"Really?! You like being with me?!" He asked, super thrilled that his best friend felt the same way as he did. With Killua's sheepish nod, Gon lunged forward and captured him in a tight hug. "I love you, Killua! You're my best friend in the whole world!" He exclaimed, giggling wildly. Killua froze in utter shock. Even though Gon had said he loved him, it was said in a context completely different than what Killua had wanted to say for ages. Nevertheless, the words echoed through his skull over and over, propelling him into reeling embarrassment. Gon's light body and cute laughter was all over him, and it was making him dizzy. He pushed Gon off of him and stood up. Being flustered was one of his least favorite things, and he had never been this flustered before.

"Hey… Mito-san is probably worried about us… So… We should get back." He mumbled, shaking the blush off of his face while dusting his shorts and legs free from loose dirt. Gon jumped up, raising his hand to the sparkling sky.

"Okay!" He exclaimed joyfully, marching ahead. Killua walked next to him, almost lost in thought. He naturally noticed when Gon suddenly stopped walking. He looked over at the grinning 12 year old.

"Hey… Gon?" He asked, stopping. Gon giggled and held his generous hand out.

"Mmm… Killua… Hold my hand?" He asked, outstretching his hand further. Killua couldn't help but blush even more and turn away. Killua was used to Gon's indiscriminate attack of questions that could bring up embarrassing topics, or even asking him to do things as such.

"Why are you asking me things like that? It's embarrassing…" He muttered, avoiding looking at his friend. Gon gave him a pathetic look before running in front of Killua. He put his hands up in front of the assassin.

"Killua! I've seen it before! People holding hands!" He exclaimed earnestly, stopping his frantic friend. Killua looked up, cocking an eyebrow.

"What kind of people, Gon?" He asked, knowing Gon didn't know what holding hands really meant. Gon put his finger to his chin, thoughts swimming in his face. His eyes lit up when he came to an answer.

"Well! The lady down the street and the baker were holding hands last week! And the fishermen are always holding the hands of girls! So… Why can't we hold hands?" He asked, pouting, childlike innocence dripping from his words. Killua clenched his teeth. There they were; those puppy dog eyes. He looked away, but kept talking.

"Gon… Do you know why those people hold hands?" He asked, knowing he would get a naive answer. Gon glared at Killua.

"I'm not stupid, Killua! You hold hands if you really like someone! And I really like you Killua, so please? Hold my hand?" He asked again, a more pleading look on his face. Killua, taken aback, blushed and finally held out his hand. The only way to make Gon hush was to do ask he asked. This couldn't be so bad.

"Okay… If you say so…" He muttered, awaiting Gon's hand. Gon squealed with giddy excitement and grasped Killua's hand into his. Killua gasped when he was, at long last hand, in hand with Gon. Gon's hand was rough from years and years of outdoor activities, devoted months of tough hunter training, and constant fighting. His hand was the same size as Killua's maybe even a bit bigger, and they graciously welcomed his touch. Yet, that one hand possessed enough power to send shivers up Killua's muscled arms; for he had been longing to hold hands with Gon since the day he was rescued from his home. It was hard for him, knowing his love was unreciprocated, but as long as he got to be near Gon he was content. He gave Gon's hand an affectionate squeeze and looked over at the delighted boy.

"Thank you… Gon…" He whispered tenderly, looking straight ahead. Gon tilted his head, unsure if he had heard Killua correctly; but seeing the soft smile on his gentle face, he didn't say a word. Instead, the boy's stayed completely silent until they reached Gon's home, still hand in hand.


End file.
